swordartonlineroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Sword Art Online Roleplay Wiki:Getting Started Guide
Getting Started Guide Greetings, new player, welcome to the Getting Started Guide to help you make your way around here. Signing up for the wiki Before you begin anything, first create a wikia account . Fill out the form presented. Realize that your username does not and should not be the same name as your character. Be creative in your name. Finally, when you finish your signing up, look on to the next step. Creating a Character Next, create a character. To create your character, follow these simple steps. *'Name your Character': please remember that you should not give your character the same name as your username. This character may simply have a display name, or it may be an NPC. *'Design your Character': Tell us what your character looks like in as much detail as possible. Also, find an image that matches/describe the image you've chosen for your character. Be creative in your discription. **After describing your character (appearance), let us know how they behave (personality), what they've experienced (history), their level and skills (statistics), like this. **See the Attributes page so that you can correctly give values to your character's Statistics. *'Getting Your Character Approved': Seek for approval in the Forum:Character Approval. *'Begin the Game': After your character gets approved by an administrator, you may begin making a page for your character! Character Page You may use a simple page, without any coding, through a simple Character Infobox and their history, or you may take on a challenge for coding and make this. Start Roleplaying! Once finishing with the foundation of your character, you're ready to start roleplaying! First, start off on the RP Forum and working your way up. Happy playing! Things to Remember *Sword Art Online is a VRMMORPG that focuses on the use of Sword Skills, so there is no magic that any of the players or NPCs can use. Skills are activated by beginning the movement of the skill (such as raising a sword above one's head), and then allowing the program to take over and automatically complete the movement and combo. The weapon typically glows a different color when a sword skill is activated. **There are some skills with no clear conditions for appearing are called Extra Skills. There are roughly around ten known Extra Skills, including the «Katana Skill» wielded by Klein. Each of these extra skills have at least ten people in the Sword Art Online world who practice the skill. These skills are granted by the higher administrators after observing the amount of time practiced with the skill. **There are certain Sword Skills that are considered Unique Skills, as such only one player in the entirety of Aincrad can use that skill. There are only two known Unique Skills, which are weapon skills unique to a single player. These are Heathcliff's «Holy Sword» and Kirito's «Dual Blades». These ten skills are rare and granted by the higher administrators. **Probably one of the most important things to remember is that the way Sword Art Online is programmed, each player can only equip up to 12 skills (of any kind). You do not have to equip 12 skills, but no more than 12 and no fewer than 3. Below is the list of the types of skills a player can equip. Each player start off with the initial 5 skills of any kind which the character can fill up, and more skill slots are granted after the observation of usage by the administrator. **Non-Combat Skills **Passive Skills **Combat Skills **Weapon Skills *HP and Levels start off at the default: HP at 250 points plus Constitution bonus and Levels at Level 1. As you continue playing at the roleplay wiki, the character may level up and have higher HP levels.